


Feeding Baby Jack

by smiledean



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Baby food, Baby!Jack, M/M, dadstiel, parenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:40:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29688249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smiledean/pseuds/smiledean
Summary: Thanks for reading!Follow me on tumblr @smiledean
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 39





	Feeding Baby Jack

"Dean c'mon, please? For Jack?" Cas pleaded, holding a tiny green jar.

"No, Cas, I'm not eating a single spoonful of those mushy peas." Dean pouted in disgust.

"Don't be stubborn, try it!" Cas was getting frustrated now that he clearly had two babies to deal with.

Jack sat in his highchair, wide-eyed and looking back and forth between his two dads as they bickered. He was definitely enjoying this more than Cas and Dean were.

"Why can't you eat it? He worships you anyway," Dean whined. He wasn't joking either. Jack attached himself to Cas right away - must be an angel thing.

"Because, Dean, he needs to see you eat it. I think he senses your fear. He won't do it unless you do. I read it in one of the books," Cas explained, clearly trying to also get out of eating the green mush.

Dean kneeled down to be eye-level with Jack. The little baby was cooing and dribbling, but also staring right back at Dean as if he was challenging him.

"Give me the spoon," Dean demanded, holding out his hand to Cas. He was going to get this baby to eat and was determined to do so without having to eat a damn bite himself.

"Good luck," Cas said as he handed Dean the spoon and rolled his eyes.

"Alright Jack, this is some yummy, yummy food. You're going to eat it OK?" Dean scooped a bit of food on the spoon and held it in front of Jack's face. Jack stared back at Dean still. Suddenly, he started flapping his hands and screeching, hitting the spoon and sending it flying across the kitchen.

Cas broke out into laughter and then Jack joined him, clapping his hands together.

 _They're going to be a little tag team aren't they,_ Dean thought. _I don't stand a chance._

"Daddy's going to have to eat the food isn't he, Jack?" Cas said mockingly to Jack in his baby voice. He gave Dean a side glance and smirked as Dean huffed in defeat and grabbed another spoon.

"Fine. Look." Dean filled the spoon and stuck it right in his mouth. "Mm so good…" Dean grimaced at Jack. He had a tough time swallowing it, but down it went. "Jack, you better eat the food now," he said, pointing a finger at the baby.

"Thank you, Dean. Now that wasn't too hard, was it?" Cas was enjoying this too much and Dean was going to make him pay for it later that night.

Dean then took another scoop of the peas and held it in front of Jack again. Jack happily cooed and leaned forward with a wide mouth. He ate spoonful after spoonful until the jar was empty. Dean fed him in shock as Cas leaned against the counter watching his two loves.

"I can't believe it." Dean shook his head.

Cas went over and gave Jack a kiss on the forehead and then stood in front of Dean, who still had a look of disbelief.

"I told you, I read it in the books. Babies smell fear." Cas laughed and gave Dean a hug and a kiss. Dean was grumpy, but also had a smile on his face. Guess this parenting thing wasn't _that_ difficult. Though, he was definitely going to have to get Jack on his side soon, because he wouldn't survive a lifetime of being ganged up on by his two angels.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!   
> Follow me on tumblr @smiledean


End file.
